


Can You Hold Me?

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Luther Hargreeves, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: The Acadamy.Gone.Family.Gone.Dead.Destroyed.Ash.Fire.





	Can You Hold Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr

Five could feel his hands shaking as he stepped into his bedroom. It had been a long time since he had spent the night in here. 45 years. It was like he never left. During the week before the apocalypse, he never had the chance to sleep in here. Now the danger had passed, and he was tired

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

————-

“Vanya! Ben! Dad! Anyone?”

The Acadamy.

Gone.

Family.

Gone.

Dead.

Destroyed.

Ash.

Fire.

Luther?

Dead.

Diego!

Dead.

Allison?

Dead.

KLAUS!

Dead.

Mom?

Destroyed.

Ash filled his lungs as he breathed. He is head swivelled around, searching for any sign of life.

Nothing.

Alone.  
———————-

Five woke and threw himself out of bed, running to the first bedroom he saw through his tear-filled eyes.

He threw the door open and ran straight into his biggest brother.

“Five? What’s going on?”

One of his brothers was here.

Alive.

Safe.

Luther kneeled down to get a better look at his older? brother, and was shocked to see the tears that stained his face.

“Five?”

Luther noticed the symptoms of panic that plagued The Boy. Gently, he lifted him up and onto his bed, then sat down.

“Deep breaths, Five. Can you do that?”

Five gave a quick nod and leaned his head on his brother’s broad chest, taking comfort in the steady thumping of his heart.

Five didn’t know how long they sat there, but eventually, the tears stopped flowing and his breathing slowed, hitching occasionally. Luther softly asked what happened, and Five did his best to explain.

“ Klaus says I have PTSD symptoms, and those include nightmares. I remember… jumping to the future, and all I saw was destruction. I ran home, hoping I could find all of you, but-” he trailed off.

“You found our bodies.”

Five nodded.

“It was terrible. I still saw all of you. Afterwords. Dolores told me you weren’t real, but I assume my mind was trying to make up for my lack of human interaction. You followed me around the most. It just…. I was lonely. I know you can understand that.”

They sat in silence for a while. Five stared at his knees, anxiously wondering whether or not he should ask-

“Can you hold me?”

Luther’s eyes widened at his abruptness, but he acquiesced. Five stayed in his brother’s arms until he fell asleep, knowing that for the first time in a long time, he was safe.

They both were.


End file.
